Revelando Sentimientos
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: ¡Buen día Fanfiction! ¡Prepárense montón de vagos que dedican su tiempo a leer genialidades como esta,perdón, queridos y ocupadísimos lectores que pierden su valioso tiempo a leer escorias como esta, por que su mente esta a punto de ser bombardeada por un increíble fic! Alguien normal les dejaría un resumen pero, soy un asco haciendo resúmenes, así que mejor comienzen con el fic.
1. En un lado de la puerta

**En un lado de la puerta.**

Robín, el chico pelinegro y enmascarado, se encontraba en la azotea de la torre "T", con la mirada perdida en algún punto de JumpCity, el joven de la capa estaba metido en sus pensamientos y era protagonista, de cada uno de ellos, la atractiva Starfire.

Robín: Star, Star, Star… - pronuncio acariciando una bolita de papel arrugada que había sacado del bolsillo- Starfire ¿sabías que me traes loco?

Robín: Dime, Starfire ¿cómo es que me he enamorado de ti? Si tan solo tuviera el valor suficiente para decirte Te Amo, o aunque fuera un poco más de cobardía para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que así te llegara, a través de alguno de ellos, en un susurro mis sentimientos, pero no… ni siquiera soy capaz de ello.

_Flashback_

_Un encapuchado corría por un callejón de JumpCity, con una bolsa en su mano, huyendo de la policía, estaba a punto de lograr su cometido pero de la nada salió un objeto que le rozo la cabeza y le quito la bolsa, asustado se volvió para ver quien le impedía huir y se encontró con quien nadie esperaba encontrarse por esos lares._

_-¡Esta no es tu ciudad!- exclamo aterrado- Tu, tu deberías estar con…_

_-Me acabo de mudar, y a partir de ahora trabajo solo- le interrumpió el enmascarado, desenfundando el bastón. _

_Ya iba a terminar con su objetivo, cuando de repente miro al cielo, donde cruzo veloz como un rayo una ráfaga de luz verde. Robín dejo al ladrón atado, colgando de un edificio y se dirigió hacia dónde había impactado esa cosa. Cuando llego vio a la gente huir desesperadamente de un enorme cráter en medio del asfalto, afuera de él pudo apreciar a una joven chica de largo cabello rojo, cejas del mismo color y unos inmensos ojos verdes con el iris de un verde ligeramente más oscuro. Vestía de manera peculiar, llevaba una corta falda morada con un cinturón plateado, un top de igual que dejaba al descubierto su cintura, el top parecía terminar en una especie de joya y tenía las manos aparentemente esposadas._

_El joven de la capa negra y amarilla se puso en guardia y la alienígena hizo lo mismo. La chica de ojos verdes resplandecientes, resulto ser mucho más fuerte de lo esperado y ahora estaba en apuros. Desde las sombras cada uno por su lado, Raven y Chico Bestia lo observaban, veían una gran batalla entre un joven terrestre y una chica del espacio. Chico Bestia intervino cuando Robín eludió un vehículo que la chica había lanzado._

_-¡No es posible! Tú, tú eres- balbuceo bestia, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban- ¡eres Robín!_

_-Sí, Sí, soy yo- respondió indiferente- ¿Chico Bestia, verdad? ¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?_

_El chico de color verde apenas si acepto, cuando Robín regreso al campo de batalla. Raven los vio combatir inútilmente contra Starfire –que todavía no llevaba aquel nombre- durante eternos minutos, hasta que la chica tamaraniana les arrojo un auto, ellos lograron esquivarlo por centímetros, pero el carro fue detenido en el aire y arrojado en una dirección distinta por una figura borrosa que se encontraba entre la nube de polvo, de aquella nube apareció Víctor Stone, un joven que se vio obligado a reemplazar varias partes de su cuerpo por pedazos de metal, convirtiéndose así en un ciborg. De alguna manera Starfire logro liberar sus manos del metal que las cubría, aunque aún seguía esposada y llena de rabia por no saber en qué planeta estaba, por no tener la más mínima idea de porque esos villanos la atacaban, encendió sus manos y disparo contra los chicos unos flamantes discos de luz verde. Tuvieron suerte de eludirlos y estando a punto de contraatacar, Raven emergió de las sombras._

_-No creo que pelear sea la respuesta._

_-Tal vez ella tenga razón- dijo haciéndole caso a la violácea- No quiero que nadie ataque._

_-Espera un momento, ¿Quién te creíste tú, para dar órdenes?- replico Cyborg._

_Robín decidió ignorar el comentario y se aproximó a la chica, guardando su bastón. Cuando estuvo cerca de la pelirroja, casi lo ataca pero este la tranquilizo._

_-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño- comento mientras sacaba un destornillador del cinturón y la liberaba de sus esposas- ¿Ves?_

_Viéndose libre, Starfire solo atino a hacer una cosa. Agarro al chico por el cuello de su capa y lo beso, para sorpresa de todos los presentes._

_-Listo, ahora déjame en paz si no quieres terminar destruido- le amenazo la oji verde en un español perfecto y se fue, mientras todos la observaron irse como una estrella fugaz verde._

_Fin Flashback._

Robín: Ah Star, como quisiera que me besaras de nuevo, pero esta vez que significara algo más que un simple método de aprendizaje.

Robín: ¿Sabes Starfire? Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad, si tan solo me vieras como algo más que tu mejor amigo. Bah pero que digo Star, la culpa no es tuya es mía. Mía por no tener la valentía necesaria para decírtelo. ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo cuando te rescatamos en Tamaran, que noche más loca. ¿Todavía me pregunto si lo que sentías al verme con Minina era celos o simplemente alucinaciones de un enamorado?- suspiro y miro al cielo evocando el pasado.

_Flashback_

_A años luz de la tierra, en un planeta blanco con toques de un rojo ardiente llamado Tamaran, se llevaba a cabo una gran boda para celebrar la espléndida unión entre la princesa Starfire y un baboso extraterrestre, que su malvada hermana Blackfire había designado para ella. La chica de ojos verdes estaba profundamente desilusionada, pero Robín no iba a dejar que aquella boda se celebrara, costara lo que le costar. El petirrojo reunió al resto de su equipo, ya que Starfire se había retirado a su habitación._

_-Muy bien chicos, no voy a permitir que esa boda se lleve a cabo- ordeno Robín- Chico Bestia, Cyborg ustedes vayan a investigar la flota del glich, tú Raven ve por la derecha, y avísenme si descubren algo._

_-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?- intrigo la gótica._

_-¿Yo?... iré a ver a Starfire- respondió el pelinegro._

_Robín dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de la tamaraniana, la cual ya se encontraba arreglándose para su no tan deseado matrimonio._

_El meta morfo y el chico mitad robot caminaba en medio de mugrosos y oscuros pasillos a unos buenos metros bajo tierra. Raven por su parte recorría unos pasillos más limpios y un poco más iluminados, volteo la mirada hacia la pared izquierda y encontró un gran cuadro en el que se retrataban dos figuras, una mesita en la que se hallaba un florero y una extraña caja de madera que llamo de inmediato su atención, cuando se disponía a abrirla Blackfire entro en el recinto junto con el asqueroso alienígena conversando en un raro dialecto que no se molestó en entender._

_La emperatriz tamaraniana, que era una copia casi exacta de su hermana Starfire, exceptuando su cabello negro, sus ojos oscuros y su notable maldad, agarro la cajita y la abrió, descubriendo una preciosa gema roja, la cual debía ser tan poderosa que resplandecía y todo. Blackfire le dedico una escalofriante mirada a la cosa verde y babosa, este a su vez hizo lo mismo– si es que aquello siquiera tenía ojos- Un portal apareció lentamente entre el techo, la adolescente mitad demonio asomo lentamente su cabeza, entonces pudo comprender que hablaban en español y efectivamente todo había sido planeado por Blackfire para deshacerse de su hermanita._

_Mientras Raven, Cyborg y el joven transformable yacían en una celda, ya que a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg los habían metido ahí después de descubrir que las tropas era en realidad dirigidos por control remoto, a Raven simplemente el klerk, el glich o el como se llame, la diviso y con un disparo de baba verde la bajo al suelo, como Robín había sospechado, la boda no era más que un engaño de Blackfire. El chico maravilla había empleado su tiempo en escalar el alto balcón para llegar hasta Starfire, ya que sabía que la entrada a su habitación estaba vigilada por fuertes guardias tamaranianos._

_-¡Starfire! ¡Starfire!- la llamo el pelinegro asomando la cabeza por la baranda de piedra._

_-¡Robín! ¡Gracias a Dios!- dijo Starfire volteándose apenas oyó la voz del petirrojo- Perdón, me alegra que disfrutes tu estadía- se corrigió tratando de ocultar su alegría._

_-Starfire- respondió Robín- debería volver, yo sé que realmente no lo quieres. yo sí y estoy seguro que tú a mí también- pensó, casi lo dijo pero se contuvo._

_-No se trata de si lo quiero o no, se trata de hacer lo mejor para Tamaran._

_-Pero te estás olvidando de lo que es mejor para ti._

_-Lo más importante es el bienestar de Tamaran, no el mío- respondió la pelirroja bajando la mirada- y si no puedes estar feliz por mí, tal vez no debería venir a mi boda._

_La tamaraniana le dio la espalda a su amigo, quien iba a responderle pero alguien le amordazo y lo llevo lejos de allí. Starfire giro sobre si misma esperando ver al chico maravilla, se llevó una gran decepción al ver que no había nadie más que el suave viento. Robín cayó al piso de la celda con un estruendo, sus compañeros titanes le dieron lugar para caer, el joven de la capa se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo, mientras el guardia se alejaba con un porte marcial. El enmascarado lo miro con odio y a través de su mascar dominó se podía percibir su perseverancia para irrumpir esa boda._

_La princesa de cabellos rojo ardientes se acercó al altar tomada del brazo por su querido Galfore. En él la esperaban el extraterrestre y su hermana con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro. La pared estallo y los titanes quedaron libres, aunque todavía les quedara un obstáculo para salvar a Starfire: los guaridas tamaranianos. Robín no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquellos guardias se convirtieran en un impedimento, así que saco su bastón y se preparó para la batalla. Llevaban ya un buen rato luchando contra los guardias y en su pelea habían recorrido buena parte del castillo, hasta llegar al punto en donde el petirrojo se encontraba siendo superado en cantidad, al lado de un gran ventanal cuya vista daba al lugar de la celebración. Por obra y gracia del espíritu santo a Robín se le ocurrió girar la vista y a través pudo observar a Starfire, vestida de novia, al alienígena y la odiada Blackfire. Galfore se hallaba al lado de su pequeña, esperando que esta cayera en cuenta del error que iba a cometer._

_-¡Starfire!- grito Robín en cuanto la vio._

_Starfire giro sorprendida al oír la voz de quien la llamaba, indudablemente era él, el joven de la capa que se debatía la vida junto a aquellos guardias._

_-¿y le vas a dar el sí quiero a esta cosa?- pregunto exasperada la emperatriz tamaraniana._

_-Si quiero…-Starfire vacilo un momento- Si quiero… ¡irme!_

_La estupefacción reino en la sala cuando Starfire pronuncio esas palabras, y para rematar las grandes puertas se abrieron violentamente, dándoles paso a los jóvenes titanes dispuestos a rescatar a su amiga. Los ojos de Blackfire se encendieron de furia al saber que su plan estaba siendo frustrado, en cambio la chica de ojos verdes había retrocedido y ahora llevaba su traje de batalla a cambio de su vestido de novia._

_-¡Ustedes!- grito iracunda Blackfire- ¡Como se atreven a destrozar mis planes!_

_Pero esta vez la chica de ojos esmeraldas no iba a permitir que su hermana mayor les hiciera daño a sus amigos, esta era una batalla entre ella y su hermana, y la iban a resolver ella y su hermana._

_-¡No eres una buena gobernante para Tamaran, Blackfire!- le espetó a la pelinegra- ¡Yo desafío a mi hermana, por la corona!_

_-¿Tú te atreves a desafiarme… a mí?- pregunto incrédula, la emperatriz tamaraniana y sus ojos brillaron de la forma más aterradora posible._

_Y a partir de aquel instante comenzó la más feroz de las batallas jamás presenciadas. Starfire atacaba con todo lo que tenía, lanzaba ráfagas de starbolts y oleadas de rayos faciales, pero al parecer ningún ataque de la pelirroja surtía efecto alguno en su hermana. Blackfire, en cambio, arremetía constantemente contra la chica y aunque sus ataques eran poderosos no lograban malherir lo suficiente a Starfire. Robín estuvo a punto de intervenir, preocupado por su amiga tamaraniana, pero Galfore le detuvo._

_-¡No! La princesa debe hacerlo sola- el gigantón le puso una mano encima la petirrojo, deteniéndolo- Si alguien interviene, el desafío se anula y la princesa perdería._

_-Además, nuestra chica puede hacerlo sola- le tranquilizo Cyborg._

_Habían combatido casi por media hora, en la que el recinto y parte del castillo estaban destrozados, la emperatriz lanzo al chica de cabellera roja contra una columna destruyéndole completamente, se detuvo en el aire a unos tres metros de herida Starfire que trataba recuperarse._

_-¡Eso es, inclínate ante tu reina!_

_-Tal vez gobiernes a Tamaran- la oji verde levanto la cabeza, encendiendo sus ojos- ¡pero no me gobiernas a mí!_

_La menor arremetió con fuerza a su hermana, que a su vez ya había emprendido vuelo contra Starfire. Se encontraron justo en la mitad de la habitación y en un golpe de astucia Starfire logro agarrar la gema de shakra que llevaba su hermana, Blackfire cayo inmóvil al suelo y su rostro reflejaba la incredulidad de haber perdido, la tamaraniana de menor edad aprovecho ese corto instante para descargar todo su poder contra la pelinegra que chocó contra la pared y se quedó allí, estática, vencida, recuperando el aliento. _

_La corona rodo por el piso deteniéndose a los pies de Starfire que la recogió y la puso sobre su delicada cabeza ante las miradas atónitas con mezcla de alivio de los presentes. Los guardias recogieron a Blackfire, derrotada y hecha de una masa de odio._

_-Tamaran tiene un nuevo gobernante. Y en cuanto a Blackfire serás desterrada._

_-¡¿Qué donde se supone que voy a vivir?!_

_El glich la miro y con esa mirada le dijo a la, antes, emperatriz que en su baboso planeta sería más que bienvenida._

_-Me parece que el glich estaría encantado de recibirte en su planeta- se burló a la pelirroja dedicándole una mirada al alienígena._

_-¡Me las pagaran, titanes!- le amenazo Blackfire mientras era llevada a prisión- y en cuanto a ti, Starfire, ya me vengare._

_-Bien hecho, Star, ahora vámonos- irrumpió el enmascarado sonriendo._

_Toda la gente tamaraniana se encontraba reunida en la plaza, esperando la salida de su nuevo gobernante. Dos figuras se acercaron al balcón, eran nada menos que Galfore y su querida Starfire._

_-¡Querido pueblo de Tamaran!- llamo la atención la princesa- ¡Deben que me complace quedarme a gobernarlos, pero también deben saber que alguien me dijo una vez que debía hacer lo que mi corazón dijera!- Starfire miro a su niñero con dulzura- ¡Y deben saber que mi vida y mi corazón están en la tierra, pero no se preocupen los dejo en las mejores manos, las manos de quien mi crio! ¡Saluden a su nuevo gobernante, Galfore!_

_Acto seguido, Starfire tomo la corona y suavemente la coloco en la cabeza de Galfore, aquel que la había criado y protegido toda su infancia. Los tamaranianos saltaron de emoción al saber que tenían un nuevo gobernante, mas bueno y justo que la anterior._

_-¿Lista para irnos, Star?_

_Los titanes aparecieron de las sombras y con un gesto le indicaron a la pelirroja que entre ellos siempre sería bienvenida. Se aproximaron un poco más a la chica y le sonrieron. Starfire se despidió de su adorado Galfore, con una mezcla de tristeza, ya que probablemente no volvería a verlo nunca más, y de felicidad al saber que seguiría viviendo en la Tierra, con sus amigos y sobre todo con Robín. La tamaraniana le susurro algo a su niñero y justo cuando los héroes dieron la vuelta, lo dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que solo la escuchara Galfore._

_-Quien sabe, Galfore, tal vez encuentre un prometido para mí en la Tierra.- dijo haciendo referencia al chico maravilla._

_Y luego solamente se unió al resto de los chicos, camino a la tierra._

_Fin flashback_

Robín: Starfire, no me explico todavía como es que he sucumbido a tus encantos. Aún no sé si me enamore de ti cuando me besaste o fue a medida que pasaba el tiempo- el chico seguía acariciando la arrugada bolita.

Robín: Que irónico es el destino, ¿no?, tú no sabes cómo sufro al tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte. O cuando me abrazas y tus labios están tan cerca de los míos que las ganas de atraparlos y declararte mi amor con un beso, me consumen por dentro. Pero no, en que estoy pensando, no puedo hacerlo mientras tú seas tú y yo sea yo, mientras sigamos siendo los jóvenes titanes.

_Flashback_

_El capo de aquella limosina rosada y su parte trasera levitaba en el aire, los presentes no podían creerlo, algunos incluso sacudían la cabeza como despertando de un sueño, aquel vehículo estaba siendo destrozado por una chica que no tendría más de quince años. Efectivamente la limosina rosa sufría lo celos de Starfire quien, vestida de gala, había asistido al baile de graduación de la manipuladora Minina en caso de que Robín necesitara que los salvasen. Hay estaba la tamaraniana hecha una bola de rabia, de rabia y de los celos más puros que un ser humano pudiera sentir, viendo como aquella tramposa rubia se alejaba tomada de un brazo, un brazo perteneciente al petirrojo._

_Toda esa pesadilla había comenzado cuando la polilla asesina, tratando de complacer a su caprichosa hija, había utilizado una maña perfecta para conseguir que el pelinegro fuera la pareja de su hijita. El trato era bastante simple, solamente consistía en que Robín asistiera al baile con Minina y él no destrozaría JumpCity con un enjambre de polillas mutantes. El chico maravilla había aceptado la propuesta por el solo hecho de salvar la ciudad, de lo contrario no se hubiera ofrecido a acompañar a aquella fastidiosa chica de ojos azules, que no paraba de llamarlo "mi Robín lindo", ni porque le dieran todo el oro del mundo, y cada vez que esas palabras salían de los labios de la rubia, Starfire ardía, literalmente, de celos, era ahora una potente llamarada de la que sobresalían un par de furiosos ojos verdes._

_El enmascarado se balanceaba ansiosamente en su silla, mirando a cualquier lado y deseando fervientemente que aquella miserable noche llegara a su fin._

_-Mi Robín lindo, ¿Quieres bailar?- propuso la mañosa chica de cabellos rubios._

_-No, gracias yo no bailo. Lo intente una vez y no me gusto- le rechazo Robín._

_-Te lo diré de otra forma, mi Robín lindo- cambio de semblante la oji azul- O me sacas a bailar o JumpCity será destruido por un montón de polillas._

_-Está bien, ¿gustas bailar?- le ofreció la mano a regañadientes._

_Los obligados tortolos bailaban lentamente, muy cerca el uno del otro, demasiado cerca como para que la pelirroja pudiera contener las ganas de evaporar a aquella Minina con un rayo facial y borrarla para siempre del mapa. Starfire los observaba desde la mesa de aperitivos, con la ira suficiente como para hacer subir el ponche hasta parecer nieve. Aquella ira aumentaba cada vez que el petirrojo rodeaba la cintura de Minina, o cuando veía que la rubia apoyaba la mano en el pecho del pelinegro, sus ojos estaban encendidos y cuando una inocente pareja se acercó a beber ponche, esta le petrifico con una cara demoniaca y ellos decidieron, prudentemente, alejarse._

_-¡Oh!, otra canción lenta mi Robín lindo- la rubia le retuvo en sus brazos, obligándolo a bailar una pieza más._

_Poco a poco los celos se iban consumiendo a la chica de ojos verdes, que ahora echaba humo por las orejas y trataba de contralarse apoyando las manos en la mesa, que se iba hundiendo a medida que la furia arremetía contra la tamaraniana, ¿Por qué diablos no la atravesaba con una starbolt y terminaba con el sufrimiento del chico maravilla y sobre todo con el suyo? A pesar de todo lo que sucedía delante de sus ojos, la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Minina intento besar a Robín, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la furia se apodero de ella por completo. ¿Pero quién se había creído esa arpía para intentar besar a __**Su **__Robín lindo?_

_-Es hora del beso, Robín lindo- le dijo la oji azul, echándose lápiz labial y agarro al pelinegro por la camisa- Prepara tus labios._

_Robín se espantó al ver los labios de Minina tan cerca de su rostro, sus labios prácticamente se rozaban, su respiración se agito y su mente se bloqueó por completo, mientras los labios de la rubia se acercaban más y más. El petirrojo reacciono cuando sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, para sellar aquel fingido amor de una vez por todas, el aludido le puso un dedo en los labios y le arrebato el control que liberaba a las polillas._

_-Ni aunque me pagaras._

_Starfire se relajó al ver que su, perdón, Robín había rechazado a la desgraciada rubia que había querido besarlo. Justo cuando el enmascarado iba a destruir el control, un chorro de veneno casi le impacta, aquel chorro había sido disparado por un tipo con una conocida cabeza de araña._

_-¡Quita tus manos de mi chica!- grito el joven._

_-¿E… ese es tu ex novio?- pregunto el pelinegro._

_Robín arranco su esmoquin de un jalón y quedo listo para el combate con, su ya conocido, traje de superhéroe, mientras la pelirroja lo miro con una cara de ¿en serio has llevado eso debajo de tu ropa toda la noche?, y luego se cambió su vestido._

_-¡Oh! ¡Punk, te extrañe tanto!- Minina se abalanzo sobre el chico arácnido._

_-Yo también te extrañe, Minina, nunca más volvamos a pelear- el aludido le correspondió el abrazo y le mostro varias joyas robadas._

_El mutante le pego una patada al joven de la capa, quien cayó estruendosamente sobre una de las mesas. Starfire miro al chico maravilla tumbado en la mesa destrozada y después miro al arácnido, y su ojos brillaron de con ese conocido verde esmeralda. Aquel joven a salir bien librado._

_-¡Y tú quita las manos de mi chico!- le amenazo, lanzándole una de sus starbolts._

_El petirrojo se levantó de un salto, desencadenando con su acto un largo y feroz combate. Ahora el objetivo de la tamaraniana era la desgraciada de Minina, pero rubia resulto ser un contrincante respetable y en ese momento las dos chicas se encontraban jalándose el cabello encima de la mesa del banquete, rodando encima de ella. Mientras las féminas combatían una contra la otra en el banquete, Robín tenía sus propios problemas con el joven mutante, que gracias a sus largas patas le estaba dando una buena pelea al enmascarado._

_La batalla termino cuando Starfire venció a la chica de ojos azules, cuando el batboy tumbo al chico arácnido atándolo de las patas y cuando el control rodo lentamente hasta acabar bajo la bota del pelinegro, quien lo aplasto dando fin al combate. En ese instante todas las polillas que atacaban a Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia inmediatamente se convirtieron en larvas, dejándolos muy confundidos._

_La policía se llevó presos a Minina y al arácnido ladrón de joyas. Luego de semejante espectáculo, los titanes se encontraban sentados en la baranda del barco, que había sido el escenario de aquel extraño baile de graduación, descansando de una larga noche llena de peleas, celos e intentos de besuqueo._

_-¿Saben?, cuando estas cosas no están en su forma adulta, son realmente adorables- comento el changeling, sosteniendo a una pequeña larva en sus brazos- Hasta podrías tener una de mascota._

_-Ni lo sueñes, Chico Bestia- dijo Robín, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar su amigo._

_La pelirroja y el petirrojo (gracioso, ¿no?) se levantaron cuando vieron que los agentes transportando a la inocente pareja, que Starfire había atacado hace un rato, completamente inmóviles al haber recibido un chorro de veneno, los dos titanes se avergonzaron apenas vieron a los dos chicos paralizados._

_-Sentimos haber arruinado su baile- se disculpó el chico de la capa, rascándose la nuca._

_-¿Bromeas? Este fue el mejora baile de mi vida- respondió el joven._

_-Sí, aun si no puedo mover ni un musculo- agrego la chica._

_La pareja fue llevada al hospital, dejando a los dos chicos solos en la pista de baile sin saber qué hacer. De un momento a otro las luces los iluminaron sin consideración alguna, y una voz se escuchó por los parlantes._

_-¡Y los reyes del baile son: Robín y Starfire!- todo el mundo aplaudió al escuchar aquella voz._

_-Bueno… supongo que un baile más, no me va a matar- se ofreció Robín._

_Y la tamaraniana sonrío._

_Fin Flashback._

Robín: Ah, Star, aquella noche fue uno de los pocos momentos en los que pude sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, en el que pude embriagarme con la magia de tu oler, en el que pude acariciar tu rojo y suave cabello.

El chico desdoblo el papelito y encontró una vieja rima de Bécquer, escrita ya hace mucho.

Robín: Por una mirada, un mundo;

Por una sonrisa, un cielo;

Por un beso, Star… yo no sé

Que te diera por un beso.

Robín pronuncio aquellas palabras lentamente, para poder sentirlas sucumbir en su interior, para que pudieran terminar de derribar sus defensas, ya hechas añicos por Starfire.

Sin saber que alguien más lo observaba.


	2. Al otro lado de la puerta

**Al otro lado de la puerta**

Un par de brillantes ojos verde esmeralda habían observado, toda la media hora que había transcurrido cada uno de los movimientos hechos por el pelinegro. Aunque no podía entender nada de lo que decía y lo único que veía eran unos seductores labios moviéndose, realmente había disfrutado el placer de observarlo todo ese tiempo.

Estaban solos o al menos eso creía, ya que durante el tiempo que había pasado no se había escuchado el más mínimo ruido, lo único que perturbaba el silencio de aquella noche era el sonido del viento al rozar sus cabellos, Starfire había observado plácidamente al amor de su vida, y mientras lo hacía sus restringidas emociones se alborotaban más y más.

Starfire: Robín- aquel nombre fue más un suspiro que una mención- Si supieras lo mucho que te amo, creo que ningún humano, ni siquiera un alienígena, ha experimentado el amor en su máxima expresión, como yo lo siento cada vez que te veo. Pero al parecer tú no te percatas de ello.

_Flashback._

_-¡Titanes al ataque!- grito el líder titán al arremeter contra Red X._

_Esta vez el bribón no identificado, trataba de robar el banco de JumpCity, pero por fortuna los ciudadanos estaban protegidos por los jóvenes titanes, sus amados héroes._

_-¡Vaya que no han aprendido titanes!- les reto Red X- ¿Enserio creen que esta vez van a vencerme?_

_-No me voy a morir sin lograrlo- le espetó el petirrojo._

_Aquel criminal de mascar blanca e identidad desconocida, apenas si emitió una leve carcajada para luego evitar el ataque de Robín, el cañón del androide, los golpes de Chico Bestia, convertido ahora en un gigantesco orangután, la energía oscura de la violácea y las starbolts de Starfire._

_-¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas recibir la lección, Red X?!- grito la titán espacial, atacándolo por la espalda con sus rayos faciales._

_Justo antes de que este respondiera, el chico maravilla le dio un golpe en el pecho con el bastón, terrible error, el marcado con la x logro recuperar su equilibrio y aprovechando que estaba cerca de Starfire, le tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra él._

_-No lo sé… tal vez hasta que una bonita chica como tú, irónicamente con tu mismo nombre, quiera salir conmigo- Red X respondió susurrándole al oído y acariciando suavemente su rostro._

_Con este gesto, Robín estallo de celos y se dispuso a atacar al imbécil de la X que se había creído con el derecho de tocar a su Starfire, ¿había dicho __**"su"**__?, perdón, con el derecho de tocar a Starfire (es mi impresión o me parece, queridos lectores, que a nuestros amigos les gusta utilizar adjetivos posesivos muy fuertes). El enmascarado no pudo siquiera rozar al criminal, ya que una x roja le impacto en el abdomen, estrellándole contra un árbol._

_Al ver al batboy cayendo malherido al pavimento, Starfire le dio una patada en la cara a su captor y salió volando donde yacía el petirrojo._

_-¡Robín!- la chica oji verde se arrodillo al lado del pelinegro, acomodándole la cabeza en sus rodillas._

_Robín sacudió la cabeza lentamente y se incorporó con la misma velocidad. Se sintió complacido al despertar y ver aquel hermoso rostro, preocupado por él, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo._

_-¿Por qué habría de estar mal?- la tranquilizo el líder titán, regresando al combate, antes de cometer otro error._

_-Me alegra que estés bien- susurro decepcionada la pelirroja al ver el poco interés por parte de su líder._

_Para desventura de los titanes, Red X logro escapar antes de que pudieran contactar a la policía. Todos estaban bien, a excepción de unos pequeños rasguños, estaban perfectamente, a al menos eso parecía. Ya todos estaban camino al auto de Cyborg que los llevaría a la torre, pero Robín se quedó atrás, la x le había tajado un fragmento del abdomen y a pesar de no ser muy largo, era lo bastante profundo para no sanar inmediatamente. La tamaraniana busco con la vista al chico maravilla, a aquel pelinegro que le hacía suspirar, al no verlo al lado de Cyborg como de costumbre, decidió voltear la mirada y se encontró con una escena desgarradora: el petirrojo se había arqueado, apretándose un costado del torso y en su rostro lo dominaba ahora una expresión de dolor insoportable._

_-¿Robín… te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica de ojos esmeralda._

_Aquella voz en su espalda le hizo reincorporarse, no solo porque debía demostrarle que se encontraba en perfecto estado, también porque cada vez que esa delicada voz llegaba a sus oídos le hacía sentir renacido. Porque aquella voz y aquel embriagador aroma lo levantaban cada vez que estaba caído, esos inmensos ojos verdes y esas dulces facciones, le sacaban fuerzas cuando ya parecía no poseer ninguna. En otras palabras, Starfire, mejor dicho el amor que sentía por ella, la revivía de las cenizas, luego de incinerarlo._

_-¿Ah?, claro que estoy bien, Star- respondió Robín y luego agrego- Solo me duele un poco._

_-¿Seguro, me prometes que estas bien?_

_-Te lo prometo, ahora ve con los otros, no te preocupes por mí._

_La chica alienígena obedeció a regañadientes, en el fondo ella sabía que el ex ayudante de Batman sufría, pero él no quería demostrarlo. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, a el batboy no le gustaba mostrar dolor, tampoco le necesidad de ayuda, y mucho menos despertar la lastima y la preocupación de sus compañeros. Starfire se alejó dolida de allí, pero esta vez no dejaría que el enmascarado se las apañara solo, cuando Robín logro alcanzarlos, ella se ofreció (a quien engaño, todos sabemos que lo obligo, ¿Qué? ¿Yo soy la única que lo sabe?, bueno… pues ya lo saben) a ayudarle y esta vez el pelinegro no replico, solo se dejó ayudar dócilmente._

_Fin Flashback._

Starfire: ¿Sabes, Robín? A veces pienso que Red X me quiere más que tú. ¿Qué porque digo eso?, fácil, porque parece que en vez de acercarte a mí, buscas una forma discreta de rechazarme sin herir mis sentimientos. Cada vez que está a punto de pasar algo entre nosotros, tú interrumpes y luego solamente te vas, dejándome destrozada.

La pelirroja se sentó en el suelo, suspiró, rodeo las rodillas con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en ellas.

Starfire: Pero que cosas digo, no puedo desvirtuarte así sin primero los buenos momentos que hemos pasado, aunque todos terminen en lo mismo.

_Flashback._

_-Bueno… supongo que un baile más no me va a matar- le ofreció la mano el pelinegro._

_La mente de Starfire se inundó de sorpresa y felicidad, al ver que el petirrojo le ofrecía bailar con él. La titán intergaláctica solo esbozo una sonrisa y dudosamente cogió la mano enguanta del batboy, mientras este la guiaba, igual de tímido, al centro de la pista._

_Apenas si llegaron al centro, la música de fondo empezó a sonar, era una canción suave, lenta, de esas que se bailaban juntos, muy juntos, más de lo que la cordura del enmascarado podía tolerar. Sonrieron tímidamente, al mismo tiempo, mientras los acordes menores comenzaban su melodía, incitándoles a bailar, invitándoles a hacer algo que en el fondo querían, pero que el raciocinio les impedía. ¡Oh!, al diablo la conciencia, este era su momento y no iban a dejar que un estúpido intelecto se los arruinara, pensaron los dos, como sincronizados._

_Robín rodeo delicadamente su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Starfire quedo petrificada, era la primera vez que el chico maravilla actuaba por impulso. No tuvo otra alternativa que pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello, aceptando la invitación del petirrojo a estar muy cerca de él, puso su fina mano en el bien trabajado pecho del líder titán. _

_Las palabras ya no eran necesarias, ¿Quién necesitaba palabras, cuando tienes enfrente al chico de tus sueños?, por lo menos la oji verde no las consideraba esenciales. Era suficiente tener a Robín tan cerca de ella, acariciar suavemente el negro cabello en su nuca, explorar su cuerpo disimuladamente a través de la ropa… (Ok, ok, ya córtala ahí, y se supone que me gusta Chico Bestia, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ustedes quieren que continúe?, ¡no!, en que están pensando, pervertidos). A parte de eso, Starfire estaba consciente de que solo bastaba una palabra para que la razón del enmascarado regresara al control de sus acciones, y entonces dejaría de abrazarla, así como la abrazaba ahora, de esa manera tan especial. Aquellos orbes verdes se encontraron momentáneamente con esos hermosos ojos, digo, con esos blancos antifaces y por un fugaz instante sintió que esos ojos azules, aun no revelados, se perdieron fijamente en los suyos._

_Se fueron acercando tiernamente, reduciendo el minúsculo espacio entre sus labios, sus bocas estaban ya tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban. Era el momento perfecto, si, solo tenían que acercarse un poco más, tan solo un milímetro, solo un poquito más…_

_-¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Cyborg, Raven y yo, decidimos adoptar a Sedita y deseo regalártela, Starfire!- interrumpió desgraciadamente el changeling, alzando a Sedita en sus brazos. (¡Demonios! ¡Beast Boy! Te quiero y todo, pero, ¿Por qué coño lo hiciste? ¿Sabes?, espere cinco fabulosas temporadas y una película de setenta y cinco minutos, para ver un minúsculo beso entre ellos y tú lo arruinas)._

_Y a los dos tortolitos no les quedó más remedio que separarse._

_Fin Flashback._

Starfire: Ese ritual que ustedes llaman "baile", fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, por el simple hecho de haberte tenido cerca. Veloz me lo ha preguntado, incluso yo misma me lo pregunto, ¿Por qué me empeño en defender lo indefendible? Ah, por la sencilla Robín, de que te amo.

La chica de ojos esmeraldas alzo la mirada al cielo tapizado de estrellas, no sin antes detenerse en el perfil del petirrojo contemplándolo fugazmente, para luego fijar la vista en una sola estrella.

Starfire: Aunque el mejor de todos los instantes, amigo Robín, fue aquella tarde en la terraza, solos tú y yo. (Literalmente, no con tres entrometidos titanes, en especial una mascota verde que arruino mi momen… Opps, quiero decir su momento. Cielos debo buscarme un novio)

_Flashback_

_Una joven tamaraniana, que habita ya hace mucho en la tierra, se encontraba disfrutando de una hermosísima tarde en la terraza de la torre "T". Rumiando silenciosamente en sus pensamientos._

_-Robín- la pelirroja emitió un suspiro casi ininteligible._

_Aunque casi siempre se había sentido enamorada del batboy, últimamente comenzaba a verlo en todos lados. El color rojo le recordaba a él, el pelo en punta de esos "saiyajins" también, y los petirrojos que volaban por el parque aún más._

_¿Pero de quien era la culpa?, obviamente de ella no, ella solo era una inocente Starfire que le había abierto su corazón a un chico que no estaba en condiciones óptimas de amarla. Toda la culpa la tenía Robín, si, única y exclusivamente él, ¿Por qué?, pues por ser tan… Robín. Si la tenía el chico maravilla por ser tan increíblemente atractivo de rostro, y por tener esa personalidad tan irresistible, completamente imposible de definir. Exacto, la culpa era únicamente de él. ¡Ay, por Dios! ¿A quién engañaba?, toda la culpa era de ella, pero aun así no debía negar que el pelinegro también tenía cierta responsabilidad en su estado de ánimo._

_-No lo sé, amigo Robín- Starfire rompió repentinamente el espeso silencio de la tarde._

_-¡Starfire!- el batboy había subido con la intención de invitar a la pelirroja a comer un poco de pizza, pero había alcanzado oír la última parte de la conversación._

_La chica intergaláctica pego un salto de dos metros, acompañado con un sonoro grito. Al ver de quien se trataba se puso aún más roja, era él. ¿Cuánto tiempo ahí? ¿Acaso la estaba espiando? ¿Había alcanzado a escuchar algo?_

_-¿Qué quieres, Robín?_

_-Nada, solo quería saber si tenías hambre, porque hay pizza abajo. _

_-Ah, no gracias, todavía no tengo hambre- la oji verde se acomodó el cabello deseando que el rey de roma desapareciera de su vista, para así esfumar ese molesto hormigueo que le recorría la espalda._

_-Claro, como quieras, les diré a los chicos que te guarden un poco…- el petirrojo estaba a punto de marcharse, pero- ¿Ah Star? ¿Por casualidad no deseas decirme algo?_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No yo quiero decirte nada!- ¡Diablos!, esto estaba mal, maldito Robín porque no simplemente te fuiste y ya._

_-Vamos, Star, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea._

_-¿Lo que sea?- Starfire le miro esperanzada- Amigo Robín… en realidad si hay algo que quiero decirte- Robín la miro intrigado- T… tengo frio._

_¡Oh! ¿Pero qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Se había acobardado? Bueno, si lo había hecho pero es que aquella cálida sonrisa del chico maravilla había destrozado el poco coraje que llevaba._

_-Ah, era solo eso- la sonrisa se extendió aún más por el rostro del enmascarado- ¿Por esa bobada diste un salto olímpico?- agrego mientras se quitaba la capa._

_Starfire se _estremeció_ al sentir algo sobre sus hombros, y esa sensación se incrementó al darse cuenta de que era la capa de Robín lo que ahora le rodeaba el cuello. El batboy solo le alboroto antes de irse dejando a una joven titán confundida y sola, viéndolo alejarse con una estúpida sensación de impotencia._

_-Gracias, amigo Robín- murmuro cuando era ya imposible que la escuchara._

_Fin flashback._

Al igual que aquella tarde, la princesa alienígena estaba ahogándose en un mar de dudas y confusión. Sabía que debía aprovechar la oportunidad, ya que eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que podían estar solos, con la torre para ellos dos (Debo admitirlo eso sonó algo pervertido, no lo perviertan, mal pensados). La pelirroja estaba consciente de que este era su momento, no mañana ni más tarde, ahora era su instante, debía aprovecharlo y propinarle al pelinegro un golpe rápido y certero que le bajara las defensas, como un boxeador. Ese no era el mayor de sus problemas todavía le quedaba como iba a dar el golpe, ¿Debía esperar a que el ex compañero de Batman decidiera entrar a la torre, o tenía que agarrarlo con la guardia baja y proponerle un plan del que no pudiera librarse? Esa sola pregunta la introducía en una encrucijada de la cual seguramente no iba a poder salir.

Los minutos se alargaban mientras Starfire meditaba aquella cuestión que le producía jaqueca. Finalmente tomo la decisión, no se encontraba dispuesta a dejar que el chico maravilla se le escapara de las garras, teniéndole tan cerca. Esta vez el petirrojo no iba escapársele, el enmascarado no iba a salir de aquel vestíbulo sin que antes las cosas entre los dos cambiaran, para bien o para mal.

-¿Amigo Robín?

¿Amigo… Robín? ¿Por qué esa voz se le hacía tan familiar? ¿Aún peor, porque es manera de llamarlo le resultaba tan conocida? No, no era cierto, ¿Starfire? ¿Ella no había salido con el resto? ¿Le habría estado espiando?, estas y muchas preguntas más cruzaron la mente del batboy, veloz como meteoros.

Se giró lentamente, rezando por encontrarse con quien… ¿quería encontrarse?

-¿Star?- aun no le daba crédito a la información de sus ojos. Era ella, en efecto, la chica que ponía su mundo de cabeza por el mero hecho de pensarla- ¡No Star, regresa! ¡No quise ofenderte! Solamente pensaba que no estabas en la torre- le llamo Robín, al ver que Starfire retrocedía luego de su metida de pata. (Jajaja idiota Robín, mentiras yo te amo, aunque no más que a mi Beast Boy)

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no salió corriendo de allí cuando tuvo la oportunidad? No, en lugar de eso escogió quedarse ahí parada como una imbécil, pero en realidad que más daba, ya había dado el primer paso y ya no podía arrepentirse, ella no iba a ser como Robín.

-¿Robín?- empezó la chica de ojos esmeraldas cuando captó la atención de su espectador- Es que esta temprano y tú ya sabes… esto… ¿Me preguntaba si tu quisieras ver una película conmigo?- estaba hecho balbuceo, se quedó sin aire, casi se infarta, pero lo hizo y no quedaba marcha atrás.

Ante esto, Robín solo atino a congelarse, la tamaraniana le había acorralado, lo tenía entre la espada y la pared, y él sencillamente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si aceptaba se estaría prácticamente suicidando, expondría peligrosamente sus hormonas, tan solo imagínenselo, él y ella solos en la torre, viendo una película en la intimidad de un sofá, de seguro eso les daría bastante trabajo a sus malditas hormonas que poseía por ser un maldito adolescente terrestre, y todos sabemos, queridos lectores, que eso no es para nada bueno (O tal vez si… eso depende de cómo lo mires ¡Kowareta, eres una pervertida!), pero si rechazaba a Starfire quedaría como el ser más insensible del mundo, y eso lo consagraría como el perfecto idiota, el grandísimo imbécil que era. Entonces ¿que se supone que debía hacer un héroe como él? ¿Cuál opción era la buena y cual la mala?

**¿Ustedes cual creen que escogió?, bueno si quieren averiguarlo deberán de leer el tercer y último capítulo de este genialísimo fic. Estoy pensando en ponerle un poco de lemon pero no sé, ¿creen que debo de ponerle? Y por último dejen un review, dejarme aunque sea uno no los va a matar ¿o sí?, así sea que diga "a esto le llamas fic, deberías de llamarlo escoria, ¿estás pensando en ser escritora?, pues entonces búscate otra profesión por que con esta quedara en quiebra", no importa que me amenacen de muerte solo dejen uno.**


	3. Decisiones

**Buen dia! Queridos lectores aqui les traigo, recien salido del horno "el tercer y ultimo capitulo" de este genialisimo fic, perdoname la demora pero es que estoy en exámenes finales y no me alcanza el tiempo (por suerte ya casi salgo a vacaciones). Haciendole caso a mi conciencia y a unos 2 reviews que dejaron le puse un poco de lemon (no se asusten trate de no hacerlo tan pervertido, no se imaginan lo que me costo) Por ultimo agradezco a jenett grayson y a jass dbz por añadir esta escoria a favoritos, y tambien a LalunaNueva y jass dbz por dejar reviews (ven ellas dejaron y no les paso nada).**

**Decisiones:**

**En una esquina la conciencia y en la otra… la pasión.**

Si antes se había sentido como un perfectísimo idiota y un grandísimo imbécil, ahora era todo eso y más multiplicado por diez, que digo por diez por mil, ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué coño había aceptado ver la película? Desde ese preciso instante, Robín, el petirrojo, el chico maravilla, la ex mano derecha de Batman, como se les hubiera dado la gana de llamarlo, era hombre muerto, ¡por Dios!, la simple acción de pensar en ella hacía emerger sus hormonas a borbotones, furiosas y hambrientas de, (no me pregunten de que, ustedes ya pueden imaginárselo, pequeños malpensados. Por si no lo sabían este fic también va dirigido a los niños o al menos iba).

Ya que, no podía hacer nada, desafortunadamente todas las maldiciones y conjeturas que hubieran reinado en su mente no podían detener el tiempo, para así coger su moto y alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar antes de cometer otro maldito error. Pero el líder titán se encontraba ahora impotente, incapaz de hacer algo, no le quedaba más que actuar como un dócil lacayo, esperar que a las palomitas les diera la gana de estar listas y darse cabezazos contra la pared, por ser un maldito baboso, el ejemplo a seguir de los tarados. (Ya Robín, no te trates así, si te hace sentir mejor puedo borrar lo escrito y cambiar tu horrible final, pero ¿adivina que?, no quiero).

Cuando el pelinegro entro al recinto, Starfire ya se había acomodado en el sillón y tenía la película pausada, esperándolo a él. Robín apenas si podía mantener el equilibrio, que asco era estar nervioso, a duras penas llego al sofá y se sentó aún perturbado por las ideas tan hentais que cruzaban su cabeza, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja que contenida un tazón de palomitas, dos vasos de soda y un tarro de mostaza, porque como todos sabemos, Starfire adora la mostaza. Llego a creer que era un depravado masoquista, si quería evitar el menor contacto con la pelirroja, ¿Por qué razón tan masoquista se había sentado a su lado?, solo digo ¿no?, si tienes un sillón de seis puestos ¿Por qué no sentarte en una esquina en lugar de sentarte al lado de la persona que quieres evitar?, mi batboy tienes que pensar un poco más, digo yo.

La chica de ojos esmeraldas presiono un botón y des pauso la película, "El silencio de los inocentes"*, aquellas letras color sangre aparecieron lenta y espeluznantemente en la negra pantalla. La inocente pelirroja se acerco curiosa a la pantalla, en cambio al petirrojo un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda, el ya había visto esa película antes, incluso se había leído el libro, no es que le diera miedo (no Robín nunca sentía miedo, ¿Qué están pensando?), solo que aquel filme era demasiado sangriento, demasiado perturbante, como para que la mente de chiquilla que poseía Starfire lo soportara.

-¿Eh…Starfire?

-¿Si…Robín?- la princesa espacial le miro fijamente, intrigada.

-¿Segura que quieres ver esta película?- balbuceó el enmascarado- Digo, no es por nada, pero es que esta película es de miedo y no creo que tu…

-¿Qué yo que, Robín? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente madura para ver una película de terror?- le confronto la tamaraniana. (Pues la verdad… si)

-No, Star, no es eso. Solo que tú…

-¿Tan solo que, cabeza de piña? ¡Te voy a demostrar a ti y a tu única neurona que puedo verme esta y un más millón de películas de horror!- Starfire se cruzo de brazos, hizo uno que otro puchero y le subió todo el volumen a la tv, incluso le activo el High-Definition, realmente estaba decidida a demostrarle a ese idiota que usaba mallas, que podía verse todas las películas clasificación T que quisiera.

"Como quieras, pero ten en cuenta que ya les estas demostrando a mis hormonas lo sexy que eres", pensó Robín mientras la oji verde lo sermoneaba. ¡¿Pero que?! El pelinegro se alarmo, luego de aquel pensamiento nada en esa noche podría terminar bien.

El sargento Tate y sus soldados se encontraban alrededor del ascensor, el Dr. Lecter estaba allí y no permitirían que se escapara, mando a dos de sus hombres a inspeccionar al sujeto que apenas si podía distinguirse a través del techo.

-Esta… muerto- dijo en un susurro uno de los hombres.

A través de aquellas manos callosas el supuesto cadáver del Dr. Lecter consiguió bajar, el sargento ordeno que se llamara una ambulancia, mientras los otros examinaban el muerto. Un soldado identifico aquella masa amorfa de carne y sangre, ese no era el Dr. Lecter, era Pembry.

La tamaraniana dio un pequeño brinco al ver ese montón de carne humana ensangrentada, habían vista ya más de la mitad de la película, y a Robín no le causaba el más mínimo efecto, de hecho le estaba pareciendo tonta y con pésimos efectos especiales, (obvio, que se podía esperar de una perturbadora película que mi mamá se vio cuando era joven). Starfire al contrario era… bueno, era una temblorosa criaturita aferrada violentamente a un cojín, acurrucada contra el pecho chico maravilla, ¿esperen un momento, acurrucada contra su pecho? Pero no había nada de que alarmarse, viéndole el lado bueno, estaba mirando una película con una chica, solos, aquella chica estaba hecha un ovillo contra él, y considerándolo era hasta agradable, sino fuera por que aquella chica era ¡Starfire! En este momento el joven de la capa hacía hasta lo imposible por controlar sus estúpidas hormonas y no terminar devorándose a la pelirroja.

-¡Basta ya, Starfire! ¡La película termino!- ordeno el enmascarado apagando la tv.

-¡Oye no es justo! ¡Solo me faltaba media hora para terminar!- replico la princesa espacial.

-No importa, Star, sé que no vas a resistir.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se levanto Starfire haciéndole frente al pelinegro- yo quiero ver como termina.

-Créeme, Star, yo sé cómo termina- respondió el líder titán, dirigiéndose a su habitación- y también se cómo vas a terminar tú.

-¿Ah, si, y cómo voy a terminar, Robín?

-No quiero siquiera imaginármelo.

-¡Espera, Robín!

Starfire le jalo de la capa solo para suplicarle que no la dejara sola, que tenia miedo. Sin saber que con su inocente acción, desencadenaría algo más.

Ahora Robín se encontraba en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en él y Starfire simplemente estaba sobre sus piernas, con sus pelvis demasiado cerca y sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del chico maravilla. La respiración del batboy comenzaba a agitarse, de una forma disimulada para que la pelirroja no lo notara, en ese instante luchaba con sus hormonas que rugían furiosamente, desesperadamente hambrientas, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él, que era tan buen héroe?, debía controlar sus malditas hormonas antes de acabar haciendo algo que no quería, bueno que si quería pero que no debía, no podía ejecutar esas pervertidas maniobras que inundaban sus corrompida mente.

¿Qué no podía sentir placer? ¿Pero quién se había creído aquel baboso?, el hecho de ser alienígena no le quitaba el derecho de experimentar emociones humanas, y el poseer más inocencia que un recién nacido tampoco le impedía reconocer el deseo en la agitada respiración del petirrojo.

-Star…Starfire- apenas si pudo articular palabra el enmascarado.

-¿Sucede algo, amigo Robín?- pregunto "inocente" la titán espacial.

-¿Podrías ba… bajarte?

-Seguro, amigo Robín, pero…

Viejo, ya nada estaba bien, aquellos malditos peros nunca traían nada bueno y lo inevitable, lo que tarde o temprano debía suceder, estaba sucediendo justo ahora.

La frontera entre sus labios fue desapareciendo a medida que la tamaraniana se iba acercando, muy lentamente, no debía apresurar nada, eso derrumbaría el ambiente. Al principio el chico maravilla no sabía como reaccionar, ¿Qué coño iba a hacer?, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que este era su momento, el momento de los dos, este era el instante en el que el estúpido intelecto no les diría que hacer.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, un corrientazo subió por sus columnas vertebrales, aunque el comienzo fue un beso tierno, Robín se encargo de transformarlo en uno más apasionado, en un beso más agresivo pero sin dejar de hacerlo dulce. ¡Oh Dios!, los labios de Starfire sabían también, ¿Por qué diablos no se le había ocurrido besarla hace tanto? La lengua del batboy se ocupaba de explorar la virgen boca de la princesa espacial, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda, de una manera tan deliciosa que erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo. Cortaron el beso cuando sintieron la necesidad de buscar el maldito oxigeno, ¡maldita sea!, como desearías no respirar en ocasiones como estas.

-¿Amigo…?- Starfire quería preguntar, pero el dedo del enmascarado le impidió emitir palabra.

-¿Starfire?, a partir de ahora solo dime Robín- el petirrojo le libero los labios y luego le acaricio el cabello tiernamente.

Starfire no tuvo necesidad de responderle, en el transcurso del tiempo se había imaginado otras formas de hacerlo. Robín se estremeció al sentir los finos dedos de la chica de ojos esmeraldas recorriendo su pecho, aquellos dedos subían y bajaban por su torso, paseaban por su clavícula y se encontraban en el centro del pecho, para luego volver a iniciar su excitante recorrido.

-¿Star? ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- indago el joven de la capa, apenas balbuceando ya que el placer que estaba experimentando no le dejaba a hablar.

-No lo sé, amigo Robín- respondió pasando de su torso a su bajo vientre- Pensaba que tal vez… ¿Podrías enseñarme?

Coño, lo había acorralado de nuevo, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No podía aceptar, no, con besarla había tenido suficiente, aunque… tampoco podía rechazarla, la oleada de hormonas que invadían su cuerpo le incitaban a hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Tuvo que meditarlo una buena eternidad para decidir siquiera como resolverlo, pero a la oji verde no le molestaba en absoluto, sabía que el pelinegro se tomaba su tiempo para decidir las cosas, y no iba a mentir, así era como era él, le encantaba.

_Conciencia de Robín on_

_Conciencia: Vamos, viejo, tú y yo sabemos que esto no puede suceder. Eres un héroe, no tienes tiempo para devorarte a Starfire, por más linda que sea._

_Robín: Lo sé, lo sé, pero mírala, hermano, no iras a negarme que te gusta la forma en que nos toca. *baba*_

_Conciencia: Pues no voy a negártelo, se siente muy bien, pero… ¿Oye? ¿Dicky, Dicky, Dick…?_

_Robín: Por Dios, es tan sexy… *más baba*_

_Conciencia: ¡Maldita sea, Richard Grayson! ¡Sabes, apáñatelas solo, por que desde este momento yo no existo!_

_Conciencia de Robín off_

Aquella visita su raciocinio no le había servido de mucho, aún seguía debatiéndose sobre lo que debía hacer. Debía admitir que le volvía loco la manera en que recorría su abdomen, sinceramente le encantaba. Por un lado el intelecto le gritaba, le amenazaba, lo insultaba incluso, advirtiéndole las consecuencias que traería hacer lo que quería hacer, pero su lado carnal le exigía comérsela sin piedad, arrancarle la ropa y llevarle al cielo. El batboy apenas si pensaba con claridad, los movimientos circulares de Starfire en su bajo vientre le nublaban la conciencia, dejándolo a merced de una pasión desenfrenada.

Y se adueño de los labios de la tamaraniana. Y mando al diablo la conciencia.

**Lemon **(Bueno, aquí comienza el Lemon *-*, niños menores sáltense esta parte)

En el momento en el que la beso, Starfire tembló ligeramente y le quito la capa, para así poder saborear el tacto de sus anchos hombros. Robín la levanto en brazos y se abalanzo con ella en el sofá, despojándola de su top al hacerlo, cuando cayeron en el mullido sillón el chico maravilla se apodero de su cuello, mordiéndolo levemente para grabar en su memoria el sabor de su piel. Pequeños gemidos salían de la boca del la princesa espacial, cada vez que la cálida lengua del petirrojo descendía por su garganta y se estremecía al sentir que la mordía, marcándola como suya. Pero ella también podía jugar ese juego, sus temblantes manos se deshicieron de la remera del enmascarado y mientras ella se paseaba por su atlético cuerpo, Robín se había trasladado a su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo exquisitamente, Starfire se arqueo de placer cuando el líder titán mordisqueo su oreja, y luego le lamio de nuevo.

El líder titán bajo por su espalda hasta llegar al cinturón que le sujetaba la falda la al pelirroja con una expresión lujuriosa, que nunca antes se le había visto, deslizo sus dedos por su falda y suavemente se la bajo, procedió con sus botas y la dejo en ropa interior. El chico maravilla subió por su abdomen, acariciando su rostro, le sonrió antes de volver a besarla agresivamente y se desquito con su brasier, que termino en el suelo. Claro que Starfire también tenia derecho a desquitarse con el petirrojo ¿no?, a duras penas logro alcanzar los pantalones que terminaron en el piso, junto con sus botas y su bóxer, pero desafortunadamente para el enmascarado, la alienígena no supo como continuar (Bueno, tal vez no supo como desquitarse, ¿Seguirá siendo tan inocente?).

Robín estaba dispuesto a esto, y mucho más, la abrazó por la cintura y la puso debajo de él. En poco tiempo las bragas pertenecientes a la chica de ojos esmeraldas, terminaron en algún lugar del vestíbulo, junto con el resto de sus ropas, la joven creyó que el pelinegro la iba a marcar inmediatamente pero no fue así. Su deseo carnal le exigía devorarla rápido, pero la minúscula mota de razón que aun le quedaba le recordaba que era Starfire, y lo ultimo que deseaba era hacerle daño.

La penetro lentamente, temiendo lastimar a aquella delicada flor que tenia frente a él, la miro para comprobar si estaba bien y ella se lo confirmo con un beso. Le provoco oleadas de placer al arremeter carnalmente una y otra vez contra su sexo. Starfire le aruñaba la espalda como una gata rabiosa, mientras le mordida furiosamente los labios y el enmascarado penetraba sin parar. Los gemidos de Starfire eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera los apasionantes besos del pelinegro, lograban silenciarlos y aunque el nombre de Robín se escuchaba por toda la torre, este no paro de penetrar hasta llegar al coito, hasta alcanzar el clímax. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose el uno al otro, complacidos, Robín acomodo a la princesa tamaraniana en su pecho, le beso la roja cabellera y mientras esta acariciaba lentamente su abdomen, trataron de normalizar su agita respiración.

**Fin Lemon **(Niños menores, sé que leyeron, lamento haberlos corrompido XD)

La mascara del petirrojo busco los ojos verdes de la titán espacial, cuando por fin los encontró se sintió satisfecho. Con su acto habían empezado un historia de amor que debió haber comenzado hace mucho tiempo, luego de tantas dudas, de tantas vacilaciones, habían logrado revelar sus sentimientos sin la más nefasta necesidad de palabras, tan solo gestos, gestos, acciones y miradas. Ambos sabían que aquello no era un producto derivado de la pasión del momento, del "te ame durante este fugaz instante", no lo sucedido había sido el resultado de un millón de sentimientos reprimidos, de un relato que venia narrándose hace ya una buena temporada, aunque el enmascarado no hubiera querido aceptarlo.

Por su parte Starfire se encontraba exhausta, exhausta pero feliz, más que complacida. Había intimado con quien más deseaba intimar, con su chico maravilla, su príncipe azul (Aunque en este caso vistiera mallas verde, polera roja y capa negra, pero bueno…) y ciertamente había sido más maravilloso de lo esperado, aquel fue el mejor momento de su vida, el que atesoraría en su mente por lo que restara de su existencia. Aunque en su interior algo le decía que debía declararle su amor a Robín con palabras, aún si los dos ya sabían que se amaban intensamente. Necesitaba expulsar sus emociones, para despejar su inquieta conciencia y así disfrutar de todo lo que el líder titán tenía para ofrecerle.

-¿Robín?- la intensa mirada del pelinegro casi la hizo retroceder- Te… amo- al fin, se había liberado y se sentía tan terriblemente bien.

-Yo…yo… yo también te amo- el batboy lo dijo tan rápido que no creyó que la pelirroja le hubiera entendido- Amiga Starfire.

A pesar de las veloces palabras del chico maravilla la aludida había entendido cada silaba pronunciada, y le dio un golpe en el hombro, sabia que lo de "amiga Starfire" lo había dicho era para provocarla y ella se había dejado provocar. Se aferro más al enmascarado, mientras se exploraban con la mirada mutuamente, bajo la clara luz de la luna que solo hacía ver sus perfectos cuerpo más esplendidos de lo que ya eran.

-¿Star… no crees que deberíamos cambiarnos?- propuso Robín no quería que el resto del equipo los encontraran desnudos en el sofá.

-Tienes razón, amigo Robín- Starfire le siguió el juego de "amigos", levantándose para buscar su dispersada ropa (Qué salvajes ¿no?).

Se encontraban ahora arruchados en el sillón, terminándose de ver la película, ya que el petirrojo necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente. Después de lo ocurrido solo tenía claro una cosa, amaba a Starfire como nunca un ser humano amo a otro, pero ahora debía pensar como pasarían los días siguientes, ¿Cómo les iba a decir a los otros titanes que la tamaraniana y él eran ahora novios? Le daba cierta razón a su intelecto, acostarse con la pelirroja traía consigo consecuencias, aunque estaba profundamente agradecido a su pasión, sino fuera por ella nada de aquello hubiera pasado, dejándolo solo y amargado durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo. El filme apenas si hacia bostezar al chico maravilla, mientras la chica de ojos verdes saltaba aferrándose a él, cada vez que mostraban las escenas en la casa de Búfalo Bill o aquella psicópata cara del Dr. Lecter. Y entre todos eso bostezos y saltos olímpicos se les paso la noche, donde Morfeo aprovecho para apoderarse de sus conciencias.

-¡Oye, Raven! La película que escogiste me dejo temblando de miedo- Chico Bestia entro en el recinto, junto con los dos titanes restantes, cruzándose de brazos- Mejor nos hubiéramos visto " Dipsy la foca bipolar y el misterio del pingüino sagrado".

-Cállate, imbécil "La noche del demonio 2" es mil veces más buena, que tu estúpida foca bipolar- le reprocho la violase, dándole un codazo.

-¡Ouch!, claro como quieras…- el meta morfo se sobo el brazo y luego cambio el tema- ¿Y cómo estuvo tu noche, Cyborg?

Pero el chico mitad robot ni siquiera se empeño en contestarles, se encontraba muy ocupado observando a aquellos tortolitos dormitando uno encima de otro. Raven y el joven transformable se acercaron a indagar que era lo que embelesaba Cyborg, y pronto también quedaron hipnotizados con la bella imagen que se extendía frente a ellos. Sus ojos se habían encontrado con Robín sumido en un profundo sueño, cabeceando sobre el sofá, y a una Starfire que dormía plácidamente agarrando al petirrojo como un teddy bear, mientras roncaba levemente. El androide les miro complacido, a Beast Boy se le pinto una sonrisa en el rostro e incluso, contra todo los pronósticos del clima, la dama de las sombras sonrió abiertamente, sin temor de que los dos estupefactos varones la vieran, (Dios mío, ¿Raven sonriendo?, ¡Todos corran por sus vidas, el apocalipsis se aproxima).

En efecto su perfectísimo plan había funcionado.

**Bueno vagos, aqui termian esta maravilla de fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si tienen alguna sugerencia, diganmela, al fin y al cabo publico esto para mejorar y para que ustedes pierdan su tiempo, vagos.**

**Referencias: El silencio de los inocentes. Harris, Tomas. (es un libro muy bueno les recomiendo que lo lean), el titulo y otras escenas de la película son propiedad del autor Tomas Harris, y de los productores de la película. (espero que no me demanden XD)**

**Finalmente Dejen Reviews!, a y estoy haciendo un nuevo fic de Vampire Knight, prometo subirlo muy pronto.**


End file.
